Discussioni utente:LordRemiem
Benvenuto Ciao LordRemiem, benvenuto su Final Fantasy Wiki! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina File:FFXTidus.jpg. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! -- Pmbarbieri (Discussione) 07:45, ott 20, 2010 Tu! Oddio, ditemi che sto sognando XD Non avrei mai pensato di trovarti qui: sei più che benvenuto :D -- 12:09, ott 20, 2010 (UTC) Ehm... Mi dispiace per il tuo elenco, sappi che comunque non è andato perso: è ancora nella cronologia della pagina. Il fatto è che avevi messo troppa roba che nella pagina del personaggio non serviva... Per l'elenco di Kimahri, se vuoi puoi creare quando hai tempo la pagina Nemitec. In ogni caso, Ultima è nella sferografia di Kimahri, non di Lulu, fidati. Scusa per il nostro incontro, ma sappi che sono fatto così. ;) --Pmbarbieri 06:33, ott 21, 2010 (UTC) Ah bene, mi metto a farla subito ^^ idea! Se si facesse una pagina dedicata solo alle Turbo? Allora, ho visto la pagina ulle Nemitec, e adesso mi metto a correggere un paio di cose, così ti dò qualche dritta nel contempo. Nel frattempo, tu e la tua amichetta, fatevi un giretto qui. Così vi fate una cultura. Comuncio a darti un consiglio spassionato che dò a tutti i nuovi utenti: NON USARE LE MAIUSCOLE DOVE NON SERVONO (il fatto che sia scritto così indica che è veramente importante). ;) --Pmbarbieri 18:35, ott 21, 2010 (UTC) Ah, un'ultima cosa: non scrivere usando il "Noi", non è enciclopedico. Usa al massimo il "Voi", ma solo nei capitoli di strategia, OK? --Pmbarbieri 18:46, ott 21, 2010 (UTC) Hoccapito, grazie^^ Perdona la pedanteria, ma in quanto admin lo devo fare: ricordati sempre che il nome del soggetto della pagina va scritto in Grassetto la prima volta che compare (nell'introduzione). Inoltre, tu e la tua ragazza, ricordatevi di non fare dell'introduzione un paragrafo a sè, con i simboli "=". OK? PS: non copiaincollare direttamente dalla pagina, come hai fatto con Dark Valefor, perchè sennò succede un casino con i collegamenti. ;) --Pmbarbieri 17:32, ott 22, 2010 (UTC) Idea Qualche tempo fa non stavi giocando molto a FF Tactics Advance? Nel caso, avremmo alcune pagine realative alle classi che hanno bisogno di una buona traduzione: se ti interessa le trovi qui. -- 23:42, ott 22, 2010 (UTC) Ci stavo pensando, appena posso ci dò uno sguardo ^^ Ho un'altra idea: se io carico le pagine delle classi di FFTA e le traduco per la maggior parte, ci pensi tu a tradurre le tecniche?-- 18:35, ott 23, 2010 (UTC)c Ci sto!LordRemiem 21:19, ott 23, 2010 (UTC) A-ehm... Te l'ho già detto di non usare il "Noi" nelle pagine, non è enciclopedico! Usa il "Voi", ma solo nelle strategie, OK? A questo proposito, oltre ai parametri, che ne diresti di mettere anche una bella strategia per gli Eoni oscuri? E, di nuovo, cerca, per favore, di non usare così tante maiuscole dove non sono assolutamente necessarie... Grazie! ;) --Pmbarbieri 17:42, ott 27, 2010 (UTC) Capito tutto, scusa e grazie ^^ Categorie Tu intanto crea le pagine e aggiungi le categorie (anche se appaiono in rosso, non preoccuparti), al resto ci penso io (comunque puoi crearle anche tu le categorie, non è un privilegio degli admin)Ishramit 15:15, nov 10, 2010 (UTC) OOK! Non sapevo che gli utenti potessero creare categorie o.o LordRemiem 08:03, nov 11, 2010 (UTC) Ne avevi parlato con me: aggiungi la pagina alla categoria, se il collegamento esce fuori in rosso premici sopra e potrai creare la categoria con quel nome. Basta che la inserisci in una categoria più grande (in questo caso Zoolab) proprio come si inseriscono le pagine normali nelle categorie.Ishramit 13:50, nov 19, 2010 (UTC) FFTA Help Ti lascio qua il template che indirizza alle classi fi FFTA in modo che tu possa vedere quali sono ancora da tradurre ;) Ah, potresti dirmi quali sono le classi che non sono riuscito a tradurre (quella del Moguri e quella del Nu Mou)? Thanks :) PS: se vuoi rispondere fallo nelle discussioni di chi ti ha scritto, e cosa più importante, creati una firma usando come guida ultrafacile questa pagina ;) -- 08:13, nov 19, 2010 (UTC) Mi riferisco alle classi "Gadgeteer" e "Morpher": non ho idea del nome che abbiano in italiano :/ E comunque se non ricordo male ci sono da sistemare le abilità del Cacciatore, o comunque di un'altra classe simile. PS: Bravo per la firma, ma ricordati di collegare il tuo nick alla tua pagina di discussione mettendo Lord Remiem ;) -- 15:24, nov 19, 2010 (UTC) Errata corrige: avevo visto male io per la firma XD Bravo anche per le pagine sullo Zoolab, effettivamente le sezioni dei bestiari vari necessitavano di un rimpolpamento del genere ;) -- 16:51, nov 19, 2010 (UTC) Ancora una cosa cit. Sto per creare una pagina che elenca le 300 missioni principali di FFTA (la chiamerò Final Fantasy Tactics Advance/Missioni: dato che le strutturerò a elenco ma ci sarebbe bisogno di scendere nei dettagli per ogni singola missioni vorrei chiederti una mano se possibile :) -- 09:07, nov 20, 2010 (UTC) Ti riferisci alla classe della Regina Remedi? Se non ricordo male non possiede nessuna abilità, quindi è inutile creare una pagina a parte per essa (al limite viene inclusa nella pagina del personaggio); stessa cosa per Li Grim, sebbene possieda delle abilità. Comunque, la pagina di riferimento per le missioni è nel messaggio sopra a questo, e lì ci sono i redirect alle pagine relative a ogni singola missione: andrebbero composte con la richiesta della missione (in corsivo), una breve descrizione, una strategia e (se possibile) un elenco dei nemici presenti nel caso si tratti di una missione con battaglia. Comunque, se mi dici i nomi delle missioni con Cid (non mi ricordo se sono riportati fra i rapporti) li trascrivo nella pagina sopra ;) -- 15:20, nov 22, 2010 (UTC) Dissidia 012 Purtroppo, prima che tu rimanga deluso, nel II di cattivi c'è solo Borghen oltre all'Imperatore e a Leon. Solo che Borghen non ha un ruolo così importante e appare giusto quelle due o tre volte che servivano per renderlo un personaggio e non un semplice boss da battere, però muore a meno di metà gioco, è questo il problema. Per questo non credo che metteranno Minwu, perchè è morto troppo presto, proprio come Borghen. Al massimo possono mettere Leon, anche se è troppo simile a Cain o a Golbez (più a Golbez comunque). Del III, l'unico cattivo degno di nota è Xande, che ha un ruolo ben più importante della nube oscura, anche se anche lui si vede solo alla fine del gioco. Di buoni, se si vuole lasciare i protagonisti sul generico, l'unico possibile è Desch. Per il V, c'è poco da fare: o Gilgamesh per i cattivi (neanche poi tanto), o Faris per i buoni (Galuf no, per lo stesso discorso di Minwu). Per il VI, l'unico vero altro cattivo è Ultros, il problema è che è un polpo gigante, e non avrebbe posto in un picchiaduro. Per quel che riguarda il IX, Beatrix sarebbe un personaggio perfetto. Sarebbe un po' il Golbez o il Jecht della situazione, ma non sarebbe per niente male usarla in combattimento. Se però dovessero scegliere un buono, penso propenderebbero per Vivi. Il X è invece un altro paio di maniche. O Seymour o niente per i cattivi (Yunalesca la toglierei, anche se la modalità EX non sarebbe male, mentre Shuyin è troppo simile a Tidus). Per i buoni, o Yuna o Auron sono i più gettonati. --Pmbarbieri 16:19, dic 18, 2010 (UTC) Allora devo dedurre che non usi Shantotto (vabbe' che non la usa nessuno) XD... Comunque, sembra che Vivi sia lo stesso molto gettonato, specie in America. Ti dirò questo: a me Vivi piace molto come personaggio, ma vederlo combattere in Dissidia... Oddio, sarebbe l'unico tra i buoni a conoscere Apocalisse (della serie "Un bimbetto di sei mesi evoca un meteorite gigante... Siamo fottuti!"). Figurati se lo usa in Trance... Per il VI anche io avevo pensato a Locke, ma sembra che ci penserà Vaan a fare la sua parte :/ Ti dirò, visto come combatte questo Vaan, posso tranquillamente lasciare perdere tutti i miei pregiudizi su di lui. Io non avrei mai pensato a Cyan, perchè nel gioco risulta essere uno dei meno usati, e non credo che piacerebbe ai fans. E poi diciamolo... Baffoni! --Pmbarbieri 16:51, dic 18, 2010 (UTC) FFI Na, spiacente. Più che altro io copincollo da Zellfantasy, quindi non ci metto quasi nulla di mio (a parte l'originalità dei titoletti delle sezioni XD). -- 08:34, dic 20, 2010 (UTC) Ho modificato adesso la pagina su Khaos. Vorrei farti un minuscolo appunto: quando aggiungi un template, non copiaincollare il contenuto della pagina template sulla pagina appena creata, non serve assolutamente a nulla. Basta che scrivi Incompleto tra quattro parentesi graffe: ed eccolo qua, capito? Ricordatelo quando devi mettere dei template. --Pmbarbieri 12:14, dic 20, 2010 (UTC) Grazie tante! Se batti Shinryu e Omega, lo so anch'io che Khaos diventa facile da battere: basta fargli solo vedere la Lagunarock che si mette a piangere XD. Ad ogni modo, se vuoi fare un walkthrough sul primo Final Fantasy, io ti posso aiutare per le immagini (quelle per PSP sono le migliori) e anche per quanto riguarda alcune parti (l'ho finito due volte, anche se un po' di tempo fa, quindi me lo ricordo abbastanza bene). --Pmbarbieri 12:55, dic 20, 2010 (UTC) Mmh, in realtà l'idea di una walkthrough della versione più facile non mi piace tanto, magari tu pensi al gioco in sè mentre io ci metto del mio per completarla coerentemente con la difficoltà di versioni come quella NES e PSX. Ma più che altro riguarda elementi di mero gameplay, quando si parla di dove andare, cosa fare e chi incontrare lascio tutto a te, comunque se hai qualche idea migliore fammelo presente ;) PS: ovviamente alle strategie per i boss segreti aggiunti in seguito ci pensi tu, non ci penso nemmeno di ricominciarlo per la quarta volta per sconfiggerli :asd:. Comunque se vuoi iniziare le strategie per sconfiggere Garland, Astos e il Vampiro dovrebbero già essere sulla wiki, appena lo faccio fuori scrivo anche quella per il Lich (immagino il primo boss per cui ci potrebbe realmente essere bisogno di una strategia) Ishramit 17:39, dic 20, 2010 (UTC) Se vuoi, comincia anche a creare la pagina boss di Garland, che c'è solo quella del personaggio. --Pmbarbieri 20:17, dic 20, 2010 (UTC) :Se vuoi farla fai pure, io mi limito alle strategie per i boss però, non ho abbastanza tempo per tutto il resto. Comunque, per le statistiche, puoi pure prendere quelle della wiki inglese, dovrebbero essere giuste (anche se ho notato diverse volte che gli EXP della versione NES sono sbagliati, ma a quello ci penso io quando possibile).Ishramit 13:55, dic 21, 2010 (UTC) Lol, non ci siamo capiti. Tu pensa alla soluzione che ai boss ci penso io, poi magari metti a posto le statistiche in caso di divergenze rispetto a quelle americane, il fatto è che le pagine le ho già pronte in realtà, devo solo testare le strategie con la versione NES. Anyway, se intanto vuoi occuparti dei superboss di Dawn of Souls fai pure, non ho alcuna intenzione di riprenderla.Ishramit 15:29, dic 21, 2010 (UTC) News E anche Yuna è stata confermata. Adesso il cerchio si stringe, mancano Final Fantasy II, III, V, VI, IX e XI. Visto che Teo non c'è, chi immagini di vedere tu? --Pmbarbieri 01:54, dic 25, 2010 (UTC) Sì lo so, neanch'io avrei voluto Yuna, soprattutto visto che potevano mettere Seymour :/. Gilgamesh lo devono mettere, perchè lo devono mettere, punto! Non è escluso che ci sia l'evocagemma di Syldra, sai? Hanno messo Brunilde, magari mettono anche lei. Visto che esce fra quattro mesi, tutto può ancora succedere! Io comunque ci vedo: *Leon per il II (con somma gioia di Firion). *Xande per il III solo perchè è l'unico altro cattivo, sennò di buoni c'è Desch. *GILGAMESH! *Altri cattivi del VI non ce ne sono, percò c'è già Terra dalla parte di Chaos qui (in ogni caso Leo no perchè è morto a più di metà gioco). *Per il IX, visto che anche Kuja è buono, non saprei proprio chi possano mettere (mi piacerebbe Beatrix o Vivi(?), ma potrebbero anche non mettere nessuno). *Per l'XI, anche se lo conosco pochissimo, perchè di noi penso ce l'abbia solo Ishramit, penso che metterebbero Promathia, e ti spiego anche perchè: hanno messo l'area dove lo combatti nel gioco come arena. Ad ogni modo, Jecht e Kuja sono tra i buoni (anche se non ho del tutto capito il ruolo di Tidus), Terra è tra i cattivi, anche se poi Vaan la aiuta a cambiare lato, la world map è geniale e ci sarà anche la storia del primo Dissidia dentro. Più di così... Attendo altre notizie su Yuna. --Pmbarbieri 11:19, dic 25, 2010 (UTC) Ci sono, gente anche se di sfuggita asd. E comunque, Yuna non riesco proprio a digerirla; senza contare che come modalità EX e ipermossa EX è l'unica in tutto FX a essere messa male; perfino Seymour era meglio! Anyway, temo di avere brutte notizie: le ultime previsioni stimano che a parte FFXI, FFXII e FFXIII per i capitoli vari ci saranno O un nuovo pg O una nuova arena; direi che dunque possiamo dire addio a Leon, Xande, Beatrix e qualcuno del VI. Per FFXI invece i candidati migliori sono lo Shadow Lord ed Eldanar'che. E il peggio è che i botteghini stimano che per FFV sia candidata Faris. Io sinceramente spero di no, ma sapete com'è :/ -- 15:13, dic 25, 2010 (UTC) Che Terra stesse con Chaos si sapeva, perchè Kefka non faceva che ripeterlo nel primo Dissidia. Io comunque sono convinto che prima o poi faranno un'espansione per PS3, con lo stesso numero di buoni e cattivi e una storia ampliata. Credo che il pubblico apprezzerebbe, per lo meno quello occidentale. Per quel che riguarda Yuna, userà per forza le pistole come arma di base, ma forse gli attacchi PV saranno le mosse degli Eoni. Per quel che riguarda l'ipermossa EX credo proprio che sarà la mossa finale di Floralia, Exuberantia (c'è già EX nel nome). --Pmbarbieri 02:14, dic 26, 2010 (UTC) Wella! Per la tabella non preoccuparti, visto che l'ho fatta io e già Teoskaven l'ha presa da me. Comunque, pagine che hai fatto da modificare, non ne ho viste tantissime, anche perchè molte modifiche le ho fatte già io e un contribuente occasionale di nome FlareStar. Comunque se non hai nuove cose da fare ti suggerisco di finire le pagine sui Dark Eoni. Magari quella sulle Dark Magus che avevo cominciato. ;) --Pmbarbieri 12:25, gen 6, 2011 (UTC) Ohi bentornato: tieni anche conto che ci sono ancora tutte le missioni di FFTA da fare, e al momento credo sia tu quello più indicato -> -- 12:40, gen 6, 2011 (UTC) Bene bene. Sisi, visto XD E ce l'ho presente XD -- 12:51, gen 6, 2011 (UTC) Gli Esper? Perchè no!? Tieni presente che Belias e Shemhazai ci sono già, ma mancano le loro pagine Boss e qualche riferimento in più. --Pmbarbieri 12:59, gen 6, 2011 (UTC) Cùchulainn? Contento tu... XD --Pmbarbieri 13:04, gen 6, 2011 (UTC) Sono le descrizioni del diario del clan. A proposito, quasi quasi, aggiungo anche l'Esper a me associato nella mia tabella (e naturalmente ci faccio la pagina). --Pmbarbieri 13:14, gen 6, 2011 (UTC) Comunque visto che vuoi fare delle pagine sugli Esper ti carico un po' di artwork ufficiali ;) -- 14:15, gen 6, 2011 (UTC) Crociata Visto che sono stato io a fare quella pagina, potevi chiedere a me, comunque... L'ho creata proprio appena ho trovato l'esper nel gioco e ho visto che in italiano si chiama Crociata, ma in inglese si chiamava Crusader solo nella versione SNES e PlayStation. Poi è stato chiamato Jihad, per non so bene quale motivo: è stata una mossa molto strana per la Nintendo, visto che la censura di elementi religiosi è sempre stata la loro specialità. --Pmbarbieri 11:05, gen 7, 2011 (UTC) Rovina Non che io sappia: quello status generalmente è sempe sato chiamato Crisi (anche in FFIV, mentre in FFXIII prende il posto di Veleno). -- 11:46, gen 7, 2011 (UTC) FFVII non ha traduzioni ufficiali in italiano, ma non ricordo neanche uno status del genere: prova a chiedere a Pmbarbieri, magari ne sa di più. -- 11:50, gen 7, 2011 (UTC) A quale status ti stai riferendo? descrivimelo. --Pmbarbieri 12:57, gen 7, 2011 (UTC) Ho capito adesso, non è un vero status Crisi, più uno status "Gabbia assorbente"! C'è solo un nemico che usa un attacco del genere, il boss Bestia del pozzo o Bottomswell. Il suo attacco Waterpolo causa uno status molto simile a Crisi, imprigionando il personaggio in una bolla d'acqua che gli succhia HP e può essere distrutta dai compagni. In questo stato il personaggio colpito non si può muovere e se tutta la squadra ne è colpita... So' cazzi! --Pmbarbieri 15:42, gen 7, 2011 (UTC) Mmh... Bartz, però, non ha quel colletto lì. E nemmeno quei capelli così sparati... Io pensavo a qualcosa di totalmente diverso... Non ti viene in mente nessuno? --Pmbarbieri 14:22, gen 18, 2011 (UTC) Idea (non così tanto) scema A me non sembra del tutto stupida questa idea. Se vuoi gli artwork li posso fare io... come hai visto me la cavo abbastanza bene col disegno. Fammi sapere se ti interessa. --Pmbarbieri 10:51, gen 25, 2011 (UTC) Carino. Comunque, un artwork fatto da me è già presente su questa wiki... nella mia pagina utente. Se ci guardi bene, sembra un personaggio concepito da Akira Toriyama ma disegnato da Nomura! XD --Pmbarbieri 11:58, gen 25, 2011 (UTC) Topo?! Peter è una faina, a dire il vero... Coooomunque, l'artwork della modalità normale è quasi pronto. Lo devo solo colorare e poi lo uploaderò. P.S. chiedi magari anche a Sara se vuole un artwork come il tuo. A proposito, non l'ho più vista qui, ha creato due belle paginette e poi è scomparsa, che fine ha fatto? --Pmbarbieri 13:30, gen 25, 2011 (UTC) Chiedile scusa da parte mia... magari è un po' colpa mia, magari l'ho spaventata un po' all'inizio, ma sono fatto così, con i nuovi utenti faccio sempre un po' il capo bastardo. Le due pagine sul Gold Saucer e sul chocobo dorato non erano brutte, solo avevano bisogno di qualche modifica, tutto lì. Dille almeno di fare qualche modifica ogni tanto, giusto per farsi vedere, perchè mi dispiace che non si senta in grado di editare un'enciclopedia che chiunque (o quasi) può editare... Dille che quando vuole tornare, io sarò contentissimo ;) --Pmbarbieri 13:44, gen 25, 2011 (UTC) L'artwork è finito e inserito nella tua infobox. Per quello in modalità EX dovrai aspettare un po' ma arriverà. Che ne pensi intanto di questo? --Pmbarbieri 16:19, gen 25, 2011 (UTC) Lo avevo fatto con la pelle grigia inizialmente, ma si perdeva un po'. E comunque tende lo stesso al grigio. La modalità EX però la faccio grigia, anche perchè farò un leggero cambio al blu della tuta. --Pmbarbieri 19:21, gen 25, 2011 (UTC) Tinta unita, no, va contro i miei principi... Ma se ti può andar bene come l'ho modificato adesso, che ne dici? --Pmbarbieri 10:09, gen 26, 2011 (UTC) Pensa un po', GIMP lo uso solo per fare i ritocchi finali. Hai visto gli artwork di Superpapa e del presidente Shinra ricolorati da me? ecco, lì ho usato GIMP solo per togliere lo sfondo bianco. Ad ogni modo, oggi se ci riesco uploado la forma EX, e ho anche pronto l'artwork per Sara. --Pmbarbieri 10:39, gen 26, 2011 (UTC) Sì, fondamentalmente è vero... Però io GIMP lo so usare meno di Photoshop (non chiedermi come, perchè non lo so). Comunque, cambiando discorso... Chi pensi che metteranno come nuovo personaggio del XIII in Dissidia Duodecim? Secondo me o mettono Raines come cattivo, o mettono Sazh. E chi sarà il punto interrogativo? --Pmbarbieri 10:45, gen 26, 2011 (UTC) Nomura ha detto che metterà un personaggio nuovo per ogni capitolo, ma potrebbe fare un'eccezione per il XIII, visto che ha messo un solo personaggio quando gli altri schieramenti ne avevano già due. Secondo me, o bilancia con un cattivo (Raines è l'unico possibile), oppure mette il figlio illegittimo di Barret come elemento comico (perchè Sazh E' il figlio di Barret, dai XD). Per quel che riguarda il personaggio ignoto, tutto è cominciato da quello che ha rippato la rom di Prologus. Ha trovato in tutto 5 nuovi personaggi: tre li conosciamo già, Gilgamesh, Prishe e Desperado Chaos, più altri due che non si vedevano, ma di cui si sa solo che uno è del XIII. Teoskaven aveva pensato addirittura a un personaggio di Chrono Trigger. Molti pensano che possa essere Sora o uno dei Tactics, ma sinceramente io quelli dei Tactics non li metterei, perchè mi sembrano (come potenza) ad un livello leggermente inferiore rispetto ai personaggi principali. --Pmbarbieri 10:59, gen 26, 2011 (UTC) Genesis lo hanno scartato perchè non compare nel gioco originale. Con Leblanc farebbero lo stesso... E poi, scusa, hanno rinunciato al fanservice con Yuna perchè avevano già Tifa cow girl (traduzione letterale "ragazza vacca") e lightning soldatessa, non credo metteranno alcun riferimento all'X-2. Per il IX, non lo so, anche perchè, di cattivo vero, chi c'è lì? D'accordo che la più gettonata è Beatrix, però lei non è un vero cattivo... E comuque Kuja non è ricchione, è rrraffinato! cit. --Pmbarbieri 11:19, gen 26, 2011 (UTC) Fix L'articolo determinativo (c'è scritto anche sul manuale di stile), di norma non va messo come titolo, ma ci sono delle eccezioni. L'Imperatore è una di queste perchè non è un imperatore qualunque ma è L'Imperatore, il primo (anche in Dissidia si chiama così), per cui si mette un articolo per dare importanza. Per quanto riguarda il Piscodemone, ne avrai incontrato magari uno anche nel primo Final Fantasy, ecco si scrive così, perchè il nome giapponese è così: Pisukodīmon. Spero di aver chiarito quel dubbio. --Pmbarbieri 14:04, gen 26, 2011 (UTC) Rettifica dell'ultimo minuto. Dal trailer sembra che lo schieramento definitivo di Chaos in Duodecim comprenda anche Kuja, ma che questi agisca in modo neutrale. Gli schieramenti sono quindi così: Cosmos: *Guerriero *Firion *Cavalier Cipolla *Cecil *Cain *Bartz *Tifa *Squall *Laguna *Gidan *Yuna *Jecht *Shantotto *Prishe (non compare per ora) *Vaan *Lightning Chaos *Garland *L'Imperatore *Nube oscura *Golbez *Exdeath *Gilgamesh (non compare per ora) *Terra *Kefka *Cloud *Sephiroth *Artemisia *Kuja *Tidus *Gabranth E ora ci siamo. --Pmbarbieri 14:02, gen 27, 2011 (UTC) No, ci sono ancora quei due punti interrogativi. E devono ancora dare qualche spiegazione su Desperado Chaos. C'è ancora qualcos'altro da mettere. Nomura ha detto che useranno tutto lo spazio disponibile sull'UMD, per mettere più cose possibili. Ha anche detto che se ne dovranno fare un altro lo faranno probabilmente su PS3. --Pmbarbieri 14:16, gen 27, 2011 (UTC) Ma LOL! Non intendevo esattamente così, bastava che li scrivessi sulla pagina XD. Va be', va bene lo stesso. Al limite ci serviranno per fare la lista delle armature del gioco. --Pmbarbieri 18:33, gen 29, 2011 (UTC) ? Cos'è successo? Perchè hai svuotato la pagina di Dissidia su di te? --Pmbarbieri 12:07, feb 2, 2011 (UTC) Ma che rimbo sei XD? Scusa, bastava che mi dicevi che i colori erano sbagliati e li cambiavo. Guarda che non mi ci vuole niente, anzi sono più che contento, così almeno mi esercito sempre un po'. Il disegno originale è su un foglio di carta ed è sempre in bianco e nero, quindi non ho alcun problema a cambiare i colori. Grazie comunque di avermi dato il modello, così lo carico subito. Non c'era bisogno che cancellassi tutto però, eh... --Pmbarbieri 12:51, feb 2, 2011 (UTC) Guarda qui. Dovrebbe andare meglio, no? La qualità è minore per una questione di comodità/sicurezza. --Pmbarbieri 14:10, feb 2, 2011 (UTC) Sei un pochino indietro. Ero già arrivato alla conclusione che quello è il guerriero della luce. E si vede bene dal mantello e dal "colletto" dell'armatura. --Pmbarbieri 16:08, feb 9, 2011 (UTC) Beh, tecnicamente Dissidia è un picchiaduro. In ogni caso, non è male l'idea. Hai visto il guerriero della luce versione Supaa Sayajin 5° livello (cioè senza elmetto)? C'è una sua immagine ben visibile tra gli ultimi scan di Prishe. --Pmbarbieri 19:41, feb 9, 2011 (UTC) Secondo le fonti, la modalità EX è la stessa di Shantotto (Abilità doppio tempo), l'abilità speciale è Cento pugni (che è l'equivalente di Fonte del Mana di Shantotto) e l'ipermossa EX dovrebbe essere Cinque luci, in riferimento ai cinque cristalli madre che servivano per sconfiggere Promathia insieme a Prishe. --Pmbarbieri 20:05, feb 9, 2011 (UTC) Ma de chè? L'unica colpa che potresti avere è quella di non sapere, ma non mi sembra tale da imputartela. Semplicemente, tu vedi solo una faccia mentre io ho la sfiga di poter vedere l'interezza, con tutti i pro e i contro. Quindi non hai nulla di cui scusarti V.V --Teoskaven 20:42, feb 12, 2011 (UTC) Ricorda sempre, mah boi: Google is your friend. I siti potenzialmente "di parte" guardali solo dopo per vedere se le news trovate coincidono. Io per Duodecim sto facendo così :sisi: Nota personale: ora che ci penso, mancano le emoticon qui. Hmmm.... --Teoskaven 20:48, feb 12, 2011 (UTC) È l'Excalibur: è confermato anche dal fatto che l'Excalipacco è uguale ma di colore blu. --Teoskaven 18:22, feb 16, 2011 (UTC) Confermo, infatti anche in Final Fantasy XII, Gilgamesh ha due copie della girasole che sono rferimenti all'Excalibur e all'Excalipur. --Pmbarbieri 19:38, feb 16, 2011 (UTC) Più che altro in italiano non sarà mai tradotta, e tradurre ogni termine forse è sfiancante; tieni conto che bene o male è un fanalino di coda fra i prodotti Square: parlane comunque con Pmbarbieri (che io sappia dovrebbe avere Feisbuk pure lui). --Teoskaven 21:43, feb 16, 2011 (UTC) Risposte Ciao, scusa per la risposta così tempestiva. Purtroppo ti devo informare che ho Facebook, ma non lo uso spesso, quindi non so molto su questo gioco. Ho visto la pagina sulla wiki inglese, se vuoi fare la pagina io non ho problemi, ma non ti posso aiutare più di tanto. Al massimo posso fare qualche azzardo sulle traduzioni. Per quel che riguarda le rovine lunari, fai la pagina quando vuoi. Nella versione DS, i personaggi come Yang, Edward, Palom e Porom non possono essere ripresi nel party, per cui le prove lunari non hanno senso di esistere. Se vuoi fare anche le pagine sui superboss esclusivi della versione Advance, come Zeromus EG o Brachioraidos, vai pure. --Pmbarbieri 19:48, feb 17, 2011 (UTC) Video di Gil Su youtube, cerca "Bartz vs Gilgamesh Dissidia" o simile e dovresti trovarlo. Lì perde contro Bartz, ma con grande stile! E poi la sua voce giapponese è bellissima. --Pmbarbieri 21:54, feb 23, 2011 (UTC) Beh, contro Bartz è chiaro che perde, però dai un po' di attacchi si sono visti. Pugno razzo è una gran figata, e anche il missilozzo. Gli attacchi audacia con l'arma a caso non sono niente male neanche quelli. Per quanto riguarda Bartz, sì, gli hanno aggiunto Fiamme infernali come attacco PV. --Pmbarbieri 08:03, feb 24, 2011 (UTC) Se non sbaglio il fatto di Ifrit per Bartz dovrebbe essere un richiamo al fatto che fosse la prima summon disponibile in FFV (ma qui non ricordo molto). Comunque Gilgy è semplicemente uno spettacolo anche quando le prende XD Prishe invece non so... ha un che di inquietante nella voce... A parte questo credo sarà difficile da gestire con tutte quelle combo X_X --Teoskaven 12:15, feb 24, 2011 (UTC) Sono rimasto scandalizzato. Perchè devono fare una cosa del genere? Perchè devono tradurre il gioco a metà? Scusa se ti rompo le balle, ma ho bisogno di sfogarmi. --Pmbarbieri 12:11, feb 25, 2011 (UTC) Tecnicamente, cuore di pietra è più vicino alla versione giapponese che non Lion heart. in giapponese la traduzione sarebbe Fine del cuore, che con "cuor di leone" non ha nulla a che fare. Che non mi spiego è il fatto che abbiano chiamato così l'arma, che invece anche in giapponese si chiama Lion Heart. --Pmbarbieri 12:24, feb 25, 2011 (UTC) Il manga di Final Fantasy XII. E' un po' diverso da come me l'ero immaginato, ma almeno è serio. Non come quella ipervaccata (EX) del manga di Kingdom Hearts. --Pmbarbieri 08:30, feb 28, 2011 (UTC) Final Fantasy V Sì, però Final Fantasy XII è visto dal punto di vista di Vaan, a differenza del manga, che racconta più la storia di Ashe. Final Fantasy V, invece, presenta da subito una storia vissuta non da un punto di vista specifico, e Bartz si ritrova ad essere protagonista per puro caso, a differenza di Vaan che, seppur molto forzatamente, una storia tutta sua ce l'ha. --Pmbarbieri 23:28, mar 2, 2011 (UTC) Mi dispiace doverti sgonfiare il ballon dei sogni Remiem, ma Dissidia tecnicamente è già uscito ( e io sto già -hugfjscaricandolomfughf-), quindi temo che Desperado Chaos sia l'ultimo della lista. E avevano detto che i pg sarebbero stati da 4 a 10, quindi rientrano semplicemente nel numero. --Teoskaven 12:30, mar 3, 2011 (UTC) È la divisa da Cavaliere Plutò: Gidan ne aveva indossata una all'inizio di FFIX per infiltrarsi nel castello di Alexandria assieme a Blank. --Teoskaven 13:52, mar 7, 2011 (UTC) Non credo ce ne sia bisogno, anche perchè ci sono nelle pagine dei giochi i riferimenti alle varie versioni. Ci sono poi delle pagine specifiche per Final Fantasy Origins, Final Fantasy Chronicles e Final Fantasy Anthologies, ma per il resto non penso che abbiamo bisogno di molto altro, da quel che mi pare di aver capito. --Pmbarbieri 20:44, mar 14, 2011 (UTC) Remiem, il fatto è che te la sei presa con uno che ormai con la nostra wiki ha ben poco a che fare. Tu non conosci i dettagli dell'incredibile storia di Karl90, perchè se n'è andato (o meglio, l'ho bannato) prima che arrivassi tu. Comunque, quando vedi una pagina che segna lui tra gli ultimi editori nella cronologia vuol dire che è una pagina vecchia di cui persino io ho scordato l'esistenza. Bravo comunque che l'hai trovata, e se ne trovi altre correggile senza problemi ;) --Pmbarbieri 18:03, mar 16, 2011 (UTC) Dovrei avere nome utente e password da qualche parte, se ti va di occupartene te li passo via Mail ;)Ishramit 12:44, mar 18, 2011 (UTC) Se ti va di farlo, ovviamente ;)Ishramit 16:36, mar 18, 2011 (UTC) Beh, quello piacerebbe saperlo anche a me :asd: Te la mando o no la password?Ishramit 23:18, mar 18, 2011 (UTC) TROLOLOL Davvero non lo sapevi che Ricard aveva un figlio adottivo di nome Kain (lo incontri già nel eviathan ma il nome lo scopri solo allafine)? E ti dirò di più, il padre di Cain di FFIV si chiama Richard (questo però si scopre solo nella versione DS, che mi pare tu non abbia)! Comunque, FFII l'ho finito in meno di due settimane senza nemmeno trovarla la spada emorys! --Pmbarbieri 15:07, mar 18, 2011 (UTC) L'inizio dell'ipermossa EX è più coerente ora con la versione giapponese, che in italiano per'altro è stata tradotta nel modo giusto (anche se solo nel menù e non durante i combattimenti). Quello che mi chiedo è, adesso come si chiamerà la modalità EX di Exdeath? --Pmbarbieri 10:34, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) Aspetta, ho capito perchè ci sono nomi alterati! La sta usando contro Gilgamesh, perciò gli dice le stesse frasi che gli ha detto nel gioco originale! --Pmbarbieri 10:51, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) Credo basti prenderle pari pari dalla wiki inglese. Teoskaven ha fatto così, credo! --Pmbarbieri 11:22, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) OK, video caricati. Manca Desperado Chaos, ma aspetto di averlo in inglese. --Pmbarbieri 12:55, mar 20, 2011 (UTC)